Tenchi Reunion, The Next Day
by jayb
Summary: This follows the action of Reunion. It still is in the Tenchi Universe dimension.


**TENCHI - REUNION, THE NEXT DAY **

**ONE:**

Ayeka couldn't go back to sleep. Tenchi's scream from his nightmare had awakened all the girls, and now she couldn't go back to sleep. She kept thinking about leaving Ryoko alone with Tenchi when Sasami and she had left the room. That bothered her. Even the happiness of Tenchi dreaming of her taking care of their children couldn't remove the thought of that unscrupulous pirate alone in her Tenchi's room. Finally she had tossed and turned enough, and decided to check on things herself. She arose from the futon beside Sasami and tiptoed toward the door and opened it. The light that filtered from the hall window allowed her to walk quietly without disturbing anyone. Going first to Ryoko's room, she slowly slid the door open and peeked inside. The pirate's bed wasn't occupied! Her face turned red as she began to get angry. "That horrible pirate WAS trying to attack my Tenchi last night! Just wait until I find her." Her clothes began to flutter with a build up of Juraiian power. "She'd better not be in my Tenchi's room again!" Her eyes opened wide as she considered the possibilities. "That hooligan pirate probably has my love tied up, and gagged! That's why he can't call for me to save him! Oh, my poor future husband!" She left the doorway and ran down to Tenchi's room.

Again she opened the door a little to look inside. In the pale moonlight she could see Ryoko laying on the covers at the edge of Tenchi's bed, with Tenchi under the covers on the other side of the bed. Her face became redder with her anger. "Ah, ha! That woman must have been doing unspeakable things to my Tenchi all night!" Stalking, not very quietly, to the bedside, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the sleeping face of the family space pirate. Giving a growl, Ayeka reached down and shook Ryoko's shoulder.

Ryoko opened a sleepy eye, and looked up at the intruder. "Go away! It's too early to be bothered." Closing her eye she rolled over, away from Ayeka. As she rolled, her arm swung across the bed, and fell over the body that was underneath the covers. Ryoko's eyes opened wide as realization came to her. She gave a little, "Uh, oh. Wrong bed." She heard Ayeka's intake of breath.

Ayeka's voice became almost a hissing whisper, as she slowly spoke between her grinding teeth. "Leave my Tenchi alone. Do you hear me? Get away from my future husband!" The bedcovers began to flutter with Ayeka's call up of power. "I have had enough of your trying to steal his love away from me, his Juraian Queen and Consort!" The pictures on the walls began to bounce.

Ryoko slowly rolled back over, and looked at Ayeka. Keeping her eyes on Ayeka's angry face, she sat up on the edge of the bed and put her feet on the floor. As her power grew, Ayeka had begun to float. Not speaking, Ryoko sat on the bed and watched her rival for Tenchi's love. Finally she gave a shake of her head and stood up. "Ayeka, if you release that power in Tenchi's room, you will hurt him, and probably destroy the room. I'm not going to fight you. I'm tired and I am going back to bed. My room or Tenchi's room, I don't care which. But just for you I'll go back to my room." Ryoko started to walk toward the bedroom door. She stopped and turned to the Juraian Princess. "Ayeka, go to bed and stop your fighting, I am not playing your game this time."

The truth of Ryoko's statement about hurting her Tenchi finally got through to Ayeka. Narrow eyed, she allowed her power to decrease. Ryoko had reached the door. "Ryoko, I'm not letting this pass! You have bothered my Tenchi for the last time!"

Ryoko stopped and turned around. "Do you think so, Princess? Have you noticed that our Tenchi is still asleep, even with all your shouting? Washu did that to him last night after you left, just to get the remembrance of that nightmare out of his mind. I fell asleep myself, and never had a chance to 'bother him', as you put it." She turned and headed out the door to go back to her room.

Ayeka listened as Ryoko's door slid shut. She formed tight fists with her hands until the fingers turned white from the pressure. "You horrible pirate! This time you have stepped beyond the bounds. You will pay this time!" On the bed, the object of her affection slept on, unknowing of the battle that almost was. Ayeka's emotions came under control, and she got a glint in her eye. With a thin smile, she looked at Tenchi. "Two can play at that game of yours, Ryoko." With a blush, she dropped her night dress to the floor, and pulled the covers back on the bed. Hesitating, she stood by the bed, then quickly slid under the cover and stretched out beside her Prince. Putting her arm over him, she eased over against Tenchi's back. "Yes, two can play at this game." Smiling, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**TWO:**

The sun was bright on the lake. Sasami was humming to herself in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. Ryoko stood on the porch looking out at the mountains and lake that she had come to love.To her it was the start of a perfect day. Smiling, she remembered what Tenchi had started to say to her last night, before he was interrupted by Washu.Laughing, she stretched out her arms and started to fly over the water. Spins, loops and rolls, all from the sheer joy and beauty of life. As she made another loop, she caught sight of Sasami standing by the water watching. A dive, and she picked up Sasami in her arms. A couple of loops and back to the house. Sasami's eyes became bigger then usual, but after the initial shock, she too began to laugh.

Ryoko made a landing by the porch, and put Sasami down. "Ryoko, you must feel good today! What's happened to you?" Still laughing, Sasami started to go back into the house. "Oh, I almost forgot why I came to get you. Have you seen Ayeka and Tenchi this morning? Breakfast is almost ready, but neither one has come downstairs yet."

Ryoko was still feeling the exhilaration of her flight. Stretching herself, she stepped up on the porch. "I don't know. Tenchi was sound asleep when I last saw him. Ayeka was..." She looked thoughtful. "Ayeka was in his room when I left there." Her smile became a frown. "Sasami, I'll go check on them for you. You go on and get the things on the table."

Quickly floating up the stairs and down the hall to Tenchi's closed door, Ryoko stopped. She began to pull the door open but hesitated again. With a shake of her head she finally opened the door. Across from her she saw two people under the covers. Sparks started to pop from her hands when she saw Ayeka's hair on the pillow, and a pile of night clothes on the floor. Drifting slowly over to the sleeping pair, she looked down at them. Ayeka's arm apparently over Tenchi, and him still asleep, in the same position he had been in when she left earlier in the morning. Ryoko's face started to become that of the deadly space pirate of old, and a chi-lightning ball began to form in her hand. Then she remembered her own admonition to Ayeka, her Tenchi could be hurt. Allowing the energy to dissipate, she floated beside the bed. Then she got a evil smile as an idea came into her mind.

Ryoko drifted over to Tenchi's other side, and floated just above the bed. Reaching out she pulled the cover away from his face, leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. True to form, he opened both eyes and looked at her. He smiled at her.

"So, you doing the old 'wake the prince with a kiss' like the fairy tales?" His smile became confusion as he became aware of the arm across his stomach, and Ryoko was in front of him where he could see both of her arms and hands.

Ryoko smiled at him, and looked as if she were leaning with her hand under her chin. "Does my Tenchi have some explaining to do? I really believe he does." Her grin became larger.

Tenchi slowly turned himself over to see who was there, as if he didn't know. "Ayeka?" Quickly he sat up, the bedcover falling away as he did so. Revealed before him was a very obviously naked Juraian princess. Again, true to form, he almost jumped straight up from the bed shouting. "Ayeka! What are you doing in here? Out! Get out of my bed!" The pirate still floated on the other side of the bed with an even bigger smile on her face.

The bounce of the bed as Tenchi jumped out, and his shouts, awakened the sleeping princess. She looked up at him standing over her. "Tenchi? What's wrong?" As she reached for the non-existent cover, she remembered where she was and the unclothed condition she was in. Blushing, she pulled the cover over head. "Go away, Tenchi! I have to get dressed."

Tenchi stood up with wide open eyes. "Go away? I'm in my own room! What are you doing in my room, and in my bed, without clothes on?"

Ayeka's head came out from the cover. "I just wanted to be with you like that pirate!" She turned and angrily looked at Ryoko. "You did this, didn't you?"

Ryoko gave an innocent look. "I made you get in Tenchi's bed naked? I would let you do things to my Tenchi in the night?" Ryoko's smile became devilish. "I hope you aren't pregnant from this breach of Tenchi's rules."

Ayeka's eyes opened wider, and she started to stutter uncontrollably. "P...P...Pregnant! I didn't do anything like that!" She looked up at Tenchi, who stood there with his arm straight out and finger pointing to the exit from his room. "Tenchi, we didn't, er..., we didn't do 'that' did we?" Without Tenchi's agreement on her statement, she turned a deeper red, and with the cover wrapped around her, jumped from the bed to run out of the room. As she started to run Ryoko grabbed a corner of the cover, making it slip from Ayeka's hands. Ayeka stood still for a second, then with a scream ran out the door and down the hall to her own room. Behind her Tenchi stood with his mouth open, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. From downstairs came Sasami's voice calling to Ayeka to see if everything was okay.

Ryoko dropped the bed cover, and sat in a lotus position still hovering above the bed. Raising an eyebrow at Tenchi, she shook her head. "Okay, my dear, you can quit drooling now, and put your eyes back in. People would think that you had never seen a naked woman before."

Tenchi shook his head, as if recovering from a physical blow. He walked over to the door, and slid it shut. "Okay, Miss Pirate, how did you engineer that scene?" He crossed his arms and came back toward the bed.

"I didn't have to engineer anything. You would accuse me of doing such a thing? I'm deeply hurt." Ryoko gave a sniff, and tried not to grin. "Besides, Miss Prissy Princess did that one all by herself."

Tenchi walked over to his closet, and turned toward the floating pirate. "I'm going to get dressed now. You are leaving the room, right?"

"As a matter of fact, no, I don't think so, dear." The grin broke through. "As if I missed something the other times?"

"Jeez, it wasn't 'times', just once." He looked thoughtful. "All right, maybe twice."

With a smile, Ryoko lay back, put her hands behind her head, and stared at the ceiling. "You really were very happy to see me when I returned after the Jurai battles, weren't you?"

Tenchi finished pulling the shirt over his head. "Okay, I will admit a weak moment back then." He ducked the pillow that was thrown at him. "I guess I can't fool you that way can I?" He gave a deep sigh. "It wasn't just a weak moment, was it?" Ryoko put up a hand with three fingers raised. Tenchi shook his head. "Right, several weak moments, then. I was young and didn't know better. That was a long time ago."

Ryoko gave a snort. "And for the past few years you wouldn't even hold my hand!"

Tenchi turned toward his pirate, his smile disappeared and his voice became serious. "I know, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. But you know it was for the best after all the others came back." He paused, and looked at Ryoko. "When I returned from Jurai, life here was dull. Go to school and help Granddad with the shrine. It wasn't the same as being chased by the Galaxy Police and Juraian military, and having all of you girls around." Tenchi leaned on the edge of the desk. "I thought you were dead. Azake told me later about your wounds, and how you disappeared afterward. You had died trying to help me, is what I thought." He gave a little laugh but his voice cracked. "And then one spring day you show up, alive. Yeah, that caused a couple of 'weak moments' that night. We broke the biggest rule of all, didn't we?" The smile returned. "Then Ayeka and the others came back also. I couldn't let them go a second time. Everyone meant too much to me. So the 'Tenchi Rules' had to go back in effect, because I couldn't think of any other way to keep all of us together." Tenchi stood up, and shook his head, as if to clear the memory. A half- smile returned.

Tenchi moved closer to the bed, stood straight, put his hands on his hips, and looked at the floating pirate with a frown. "By the way, you seem awfully familiar with me this morning. Staying in my room while I get dressed, and making yourself at home as if I won't run you out. I assume you have a good reason for your behavior?"

Ryoko turned her head toward him and a smile came to her face. She floated over to Tenchi and "stood" upright. Reaching out she touched his face. "I feel comfortable for the first time in all the years I've been here. Two things have happened to make me feel that way." She leaned forward, kissed him on the lips and put her arms around him.

Tenchi moved his arms and held the quiet pirate. "And what are the two things that happened?"

Pulling her head back, Ryoko looked him in the eyes. "Last night before you went back to sleep, you mentioned wanting to take a vacation with someone."

"Did I? And the second?"

"You didn't throw me out this morning as you usually do, did you?"

Tenchi pulled his head back a little. "That sounds more like another moment of weakness to me."

Ryoko whispered in Tenchi's ear. "Do you know what Space Pirates do with weak members of their crew?" Tenchi made a noncommital sound. "They cut off toes and fingers, one at a time. And sometimes other important things. Now, you aren't a weak member of the crew, are you?"

"No, I don't think I'll be a weak member of the crew." Tenchi paused a moment. "I guess I have been a little weak, haven't I? Never could say what I really wanted. Afraid of the consequences if I did. That does make a weak crew member, doesn't it? Sorry about that." He pulled slightly away from Ryoko so he could look into her face. "Now what's this about a vacation? I don't remember anything about a vacation."

Ryoko didn't move, or say anything. She just raised her right arm, put it out to the side, and a knife size chi-blade appeared.

"Oh, that vacation! Let's see, I thought about having a relaxing trip, with no bank robberies, police chases, or space battles." He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled with a wistful look on his face. "I wonder if I could find a good swimsuit contest to attend? I remember Nagi in that suit of hers." The chi-blade grew in length. "Then again there was that pirate that was a knockout in her bikini!" The blade shortened again.

Ryoko had her head resting on Tenchi's shoulder. "Well?"

"Well, what? Something you want?" Ryoko couldn't see his smile, but he still hadn't let go of her.

She gave a sigh. "You still haven't said who you want to go with you on that vacation. And my dear Tenchi, you will have to tell me straight out. No weak, wishy-washy answer this time."

Tenchi pushed Ryoko away from him so he could look at her face. "You want to know who I want to go with?" She just watched his face. "All right, I guess that I can let you in on that little secret. I want to ask..."

At that moment, the bedroom door slammed open. Standing at the doorway in her yukata, and breathing heavily, was an angry, red faced, Ayeka. "You terrible pirate person! Let my Tenchi alone. Get away from him now before I take action!" She stepped into the room.

Tenchi's eyes widened at the intrusion, and his mouth fell open. Ryoko, beat her forehead on his chest several times, while murmuring, "No, no, no. Not now, you silly princess."

Ayeka stalked over to the pair. "Let go of my Prince, and stand away!"

Ryoko backed away from Tenchi, but still held to his hand. She raised her head and looked at the angry Princess in front of her. Instead of meeting the power of the Princess as she always had done in the past, she smiled sweetly. Leaning over a little, she gave Ayeka a kiss on the cheek. "There, now you are covered in Pirate germs. You had better go wash them off before you become infected."

Ayeka's face turned white, and her eyes became huge. "W...what? What are you talking about now?" She staggered back a step or two, and her anger receded, as confusion set in. Looking at Tenchi with his hand in Ryoko's, she drew a sharp breath. "Tenchi you are holding that person's hand! Has she brainwashed you so you don't recognize your real love?"

Tenchi closed his eyes and stood for a second, as if gathering inner strength. When he opened them again, he smiled at Ayeka. "No she hasn't brainwashed me. I just finally decided to admit who my real love was." He reached out his free hand to Ayeka. She was hesitant, but took it with both of hers.

"I was telling Ryoko that I wanted to have a nice quiet vacation. And as you were coming in, I was about to ask her to come with me." Ayeka fell to her knees.

Ayeka looked at her Tenchi with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "My Lord Tenchi, is this final? You have decided to stay with that space pirate, and not me?"

Tenchi, looked down at the pitiful princess. He pulled her to her feet, and brought her close to him, putting his arm around her. She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed. Letting go of Ryoko, he put his other arm around Ayeka. "Ayeka, this is final, unless the pirate says 'No'."

Ryoko smiled and crossed her arms. "The pirate says 'Yes', in capital letters!"

Tenchi reached up and lifted Ayeka's chin to where he could see her tear reddened eyes. "Ayeka, are you listening to me?" She nodded in the affirmative. "I want you, and Sasami, to stay with us here in the house. I do not want either one of you to leave for Jurai. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Ayeka nodded her head again, and again buried her face in his damp shirt.

Standing beside the two with her arms crossed, Ryoko cleared her throat. "Uh, Tenchi, I believe that I do have some say about those two staying in the house." Her voice was stern. Tenchi looked over at his chosen one with a question on his face. "Ah, yes, I should have a say in this matter." Clearing her throat again Ryoko paused before continuing. "You should say 'we' wish them to stay with us. Isn't that more correct?"

Tenchi smiled at her. "Yes, that is the correct way to put it."

From downstairs Sasami's voice called the trio to breakfast.


End file.
